Left In The Dark!
Left In The Dark! - Season 1, Episode 1 * Previous: N/A * Next: The Little Grumpfish! Left In The Dark! is the first Season 1 episode from the fanmade Bubble Guppies spin-off, The Freshwater Crew, and the first episode overall. * Rylie (debut) * Ronnie (debut) * Callie (debut) * Hiro (debut) * Dawn (debut) * Felix (debut) * Kimmy (debut) * Lucas (debut) * Opal (debut) * Leif (debut) * Pansy (debut) * Axel (debut) Rylie has her friends over to her house for a hangout, but things don't go as planned. * This is the main characters' first appearance in the series. * Terry And Pals is a parody of "Thomas And Friends". * Dawn is shown to not like peanut butter. Whether she's allergic or not isn't stated. * This is the first time a Freshwater Crew character has cried over something, that being Pansy. * Rylie is shown to own two cats, Coco and Jelly. (The episode begins outside a dark blue house during a cloudy day. The door opens to reveal a teen girl guppy with short blue hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and a blue/orange tail and top. She's carrying an orange backpack. Her name is Rylie. She looks at the viewers and waves happily.) * Rylie: (to the viewers) Hi, everybody! I'm Rylie! Today is a great day, and do you know why? (singsong) It's Friday! (normal tone) Friday is my favorite day of the week, because after that is the weekend! And I love nothing more than to hang with my bestest friends in the world! (swims off) And today, I have the whole schedule planned out. After school, we'll take stroll down the park. Then, we'll make great grilled-cheese sandwiches, cookies, and juice. And last but not least, the live one-hour season finale of my favorite show! Terry And Pals! Ahh, this is gonna be the greatest Friday ever! (She swims past Bubbletucky Preschool, and eventually came to a stop in front of a path leading towards a large, red building surrounded by a metal fence.) * Rylie: (to the viewers) This is where I go to school. Bubbletucky High. Come on, I'll introduce you all to my friends! (She swims off to the school. Meanwhile at the school, a boy around Rylie's age waits impatiently outside a classroom. He has messy light blonde hair, very light skin, dark teal eyes, and a salmon pink tail with white spots. This is Ronnie. He waits for a moment until Rylie shows up.) * Rylie: (singsong) Good morning, Ronnie! * Ronnie: (startled) Rylie! (He becomes serious once he regains his composure.) * Ronnie: Ugh! You always keep me waiting, Rylie! * Rylie: (smirks) So I do, huh? * Ronnie: Hey! Don't get any ideas, missy! I just...want to make sure you get here on time, that's all. * Rylie: Oh, well, that's so sweet of you, Ronnie! (Another blonde boy around their age enters the scene. However, his hair is slightly darker than Ronnie's; he has brown eyes, and a red tail with sky blue zigzag stripes. This is Lucas.) * Lucas: Hey, hey! What up, peeps? * Rylie: Lucas! Isn't it a great day today? * Lucas: Depends. Why are you so happy, if ya don't mind me asking? * Rylie: Well, that's because I'm playing a big hangout party at my house and I have everything planned out! (Two teen guppies enter the scene. One is a boy with Rylie's skin tone, blue eyes, mint green hair in dreadlocks, and a green tail with periwinkle shapes resembling flowers. He is a hippie boy named Leif. The other is a thin girl with chalk-white pale skin; dark red shoulder-length hair with her bangs covering one eye; dark teal eyes; a dark gray one-piece tail with spiderweb patterns. This is a goth girl named Opal. The latter hides behind her friend.) * Leif: That sounds like fun! I'm in! * Opal: (very softly) Mmm-hmm. (A soccer ball goes flying, but Rylie jumps in to catch it.) * Rylie: Gotcha! (A fair-skinned teen girl guppy approaches them with a smirk. Messy dark brown shoulder-length hair, light brown eyes, and a red/yellow tail and top. Her name is Dawn.) * Dawn: Awesome catch, Ry! * Rylie: (tosses the ball back to Dawn) You came just in time, Dawn! * Dawn: Huh? For what? (Just before the blue-haired goofball could speak, she is stopped by a teen boy guppy who has some resemblance to Oona of the Bubble Guppies. Yellowish-tan skin; almond-shaped dark brown eyes; purple hair in a small ponytail tied with a red band; a bright pink/dark purple tail. This is Hiro. He enters with a dark purple smartphone.) * Hiro: Rylie, I need your opinion on something. (holds phone out to Rylie) Which one of these photos makes me look elegant? (A fifth teen boy guppy enters with a box of cookies. Light brown, shoulder-length hair; fair skin, violet eyes; a white/mint green-striped tail. This is Felix.) * Felix: Hmm. You already are elegant, Hiro. (Another teen girl guppy swims over to them. Fair skin; freckles on her face; reddish-orange hair in low pigtails held by pale green hairbands; dark green eyes; light green tail/top patterned with red apples; a brown Stetson hat. This is Callie.) * Callie: Boy, y'all will not believe what I just pulled out of a sink in the women's restroom. * Ronnie: Callie, I don't think we want to hear it. * Rylie: Oh, howdy, Callie! You came just in time! * Hiro: Just in time for what, darling? * Dawn: I was wondering the same thing. * Lucas: She said she had stuff planned out for today. (A fifth teen girl guppy twirls into the scene and ends in a pose. Light brown skin; blue eyes and matching eyeshadow; dark blue hair fading to a lighter blue in thin pigtails held by lavender hair brunches with her straight side tails, and bangs framing her face; a blue/purple one-piece tail. This is Kimmy.) * Kimmy: Oh, Rylie! I'd be happy to hear about it! * Callie: Yeah, girl. Don't leave us hangin'. * Rylie: Okay, so today, I--- * Leif: Uh-oh. * Rylie: You okay, Leif? * Leif: (pointing ahead) I think Pansy is having some trouble again. (Said girl swims up to them, with both her index fingers stuck in a blue/white Chinese finger trap. Dark skin; almond-shaped, dark brown eyes; bright magenta hair is worn long, with the side tails hanging just below her waist and the rest of her hair cut short at the back; a one-piece, cyan/dark teal, spiraled tail. She looks at her friends with concern.) * Kimmy: Pansy, why did you bring that to school? * Pansy: Uh...I thought there was candy in this. * Ronnie: (sighs) That's a Chinese finger trap. (He goes up to her and easily gets her fingers out of the toy.) * Ronnie: Dawn, did you mess with Pansy again? * Dawn: (smirking) Geez, Rons. You're smarter than I thought. * Rylie: Oh, he's the smartest boy in this school! * Ronnie: Sh-shut up. I mean...it's n-not like I asked for you to compliment me or anything. * Rylie: Suuuurre. Anyway, as I was saying, I--- * Boy's voice: (from elsewhere) GET OUT OF MY WAY!! * Kimmy: Oh, boy. * Ronnie: (sarcastically) Godzilla strikes again. (Rylie swims over to where she and the others heard the voice. Two female teen lobsters are being backed up to a locker by a teen boy guppy who has some resemblance to Nonny of the Bubble Guppies. Fair skin; dark teal eyes; unkempt orange-brownish hair that spikes out past his shoulders; dark green-striped tail; a white hat on his head. This is Axel. He looks ready to destroy the girl.) * Axel: Were you trying to smack me in the face with your backpack?! * Female teen lobster #1: N-No, I... * Female teen lobster #2: I-It was an accident. P-Please don't hurt my friend! (Rylie puts herself between the two girls and the intimidating boy.) * Rylie: Okay, Captain Grumpy. Why don't you come with me? (Rylie takes Axel by the arm and takes him away from the two, who both sighed with relief. They join the rest of the gang.) * Rylie: Okay, now that you're all here, I have some great news to share! * Lucas: Well, come on! Don't leave us hanging! * Rylie: Since today is Friday, I've decided to have a hangout party at my house and you guys are invited! Why? 'Cause you're all my best friends! (She excitedly swims off, confusing her friends.) * Ronnie: Hey, Rylie! We still have school! (Rylie returns.) * Rylie: Right. Our Friday hangout will officially start after school. --- (Later, school has ended for the day. Students quickly exit the building. The Crew exit as well, chatting amongst each other. Rylie gets in front of her friends, suddenly remembering something.) * Rylie: Guys! School has ended for the day! You know what that means? * Pansy: Uh, what does that mean? * Rylie: (singsong) Friday hangout! (Her friends smile; normal voice.) First, we'll be taking a fun stroll down the park while telling jokes and everything! I've got as many ingredients as I can to make sandwiches, and the couch ready so we can watch the live one-hour season finale of Terry and Pals! * Pansy: Oh, I love that show! * Lucas: Count me in, sista! * Rylie: All of you are in! Every second of the day is planned for maximum hangout enjoyment! First thing on the list is a fun stroll down the park on this amazingly bright and sunny day! (It suddenly starts to rain, much to everyone's shock.) * Hiro: Oh, noooo! (hands on head) Not my beautiful hair! * Rylie: Quick! My house is not too far from here! (They quickly followed Rylie to her house and went inside. Once they did, they try to dry themselves up.) * Rylie: Do not worry, guys. It's a little rain. It'll probably just go away in a few seconds. * Ronnie: Actually, it won't. It's supposed to rain for the rest of the day, according to the weather channel. Then it'll turn into a downpour later on, followed by thund--- (Dawn punches him on the arm.) Ow! Dawn! * Dawn: I'm already bored by your nerd talk. * Ronnie: Well, excuse me for being the smart one here! * Rylie: Okay, okay, everyone! It's not the end of the world thanks to this rainy weather. But nothing's stopping us from having fun indoors, right? * Kimmy: It's all right, Rylie. So, what's next on the agenda? * Rylie: Oh! Is everyone up for sandwiches, cookies, and juice? * All but Rylie: Sure!/I'm in!/Totally! --- (The Crew are in the kitchen, sitting at the table. All but Ronnie are present.) * Pansy: I wonder what Ronnie's surprise is. (Said blonde nerd enters with a child-sized purple/white teacup that runs on wheels.) * Hiro: What on earth is that? * Ronnie: This is Tea-Butler 1000. A good friend of mine from the school's Science club helped me assemble it. This machine will take care of everything we need. Let's start with the sandwiches. * Tea-Butler 1000: Sandwiches. (The machine, after sprouting out arms, rolls over to the refrigerator and opens it to get many ingredients to make sandwiches. By the time it was done, there was twenty-four sandwiches on the counter. The Crew swims over to each get one. The blue-haired diva takes a bite out of hers.) * Kimmy: You said these were grilled-cheese, right? * Rylie: Uh-huh! * Kimmy: These are actually peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. * Dawn: Blech! Peanut butter? BLT is better! * Leif: Really? Mine is chicken salad. * Rylie: I was expecting grilled-cheese. I'm guessing no one's interested? * Ronnie: Don't worry. I'm sure the machine will do better with the cookies. (The machine perks up upon hearing that word.) * Tea-Butler 1000: Cookies. (The lid on its head opens, and a hand rises up holding a large bag of fruits.) * Lucas: Dude, what's up with your machine? * Ronnie: Just...it's just doing its magic! * Felix: Hey. Maybe you guys can help me make some cookies. * Rylie: (sighs) We can. (She goes to the refrigerator and pulls out the half-full milk jug. The liquid inside look a bit chunky.) * Rylie: I didn't realize the milk had expired two days ago. * Hiro, Kimmy, Pansy: Eww. * Leif: Uh, Ronnie. Does the machine make juices? * Rylie: (brightens up) Yes! Definitely! Anyone up for orange juice, say "aye"! (The machine jerks a bit.) * Tea-Butler 1000: Juice. (Its lid opens up again, and a hose comes rising out, pointing directly at the Crew.) * Dawn: I feel like villain in a video game. * Ronnie: RUN!! (The Crew went in separate directions as the Tea-Butler 1000 starts spraying orange juice all over the place. Eventually, they all take cover under the table. A few seconds past and the machine stops spraying, and Rylie is the first to come out of hiding.) * Callie: Aw, shoot, Ry. Looks like we're all gonna have to stay and help ya clean up. * Rylie: Thanks, Callie. (frowns) This Friday isn't going so swell. (smiling) But at least we have that one-hour season finale of Terry And Pals! It starts in a minute! (She goes to her living room. Just before she could turn the TV on, the power suddenly goes out.) * Rylie: (frowns) Dang it. --- (Rylie blindly returns to her friends, who were murmuring with worry about the power outage.) * Ronnie: Guys! Guys! Will everyone just calm down? * Pansy: Guys, help me! I can't see anything! I think I've gone blind! * Felix: Um, Pansy. The power went out, so you're not blind. * Dawn: All thanks to that dumb storm! * Rylie: Hey, hey! Come on, guys! Maybe the blackout will clear up in time for our show to start. After all, the reason the lights went out is because they liked each other! (She didn't get a chuckle from anyone.) * Lucas: Geez, Ry. That joke is so unoriginal. * Rylie: (smirking) Is it just me, or is your funny bone not getting the tickle attack it deserves? So anyway, what did one light bulb say to the other? (The intimidating boy gets in her face.) * Axel: Ah, who cares! (His skin suddenly starts glowing and he backs away from Rylie; he gets a round of surprised gasps from everyone else.) * Leif: Whoa, Axel, dude. You're glowing. * Axel: Hmph. You think I don't know that? * Ronnie: Everyone back away from Axel. (They do so.) I think some of the fruits might be genetically modified. * Callie: What are ya talkin' about? * Ronnie: My friend must've infused the bioluminescent DNA of the Aequorea victoria jellyfish into the fruits. But at least now we can see. * Callie: Ugh. You know I hate it went you talk all fancy like that, Ronnie. (The blonde nerd rolls his eyes in annoyance.) * Ronnie: Okay. Everyone huddle around Axel. (They do as Ronnie says.) * Rylie: Aw, Axel! You're the light of our life! * Axel: Shut up. * Dawn: Okay. So, how about we get that power back on? * Rylie: Sure, but first, I need to do a quick head count to make sure we're all here. (looks at each of her friends as she counts) One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, and me, that's twelve. Yep, that's all of us! We are all here and accounted for! So let's go turn the power back on, everyone! An adventure in the dark commences! To the basement! --- (The Crew arrive at the basement.) * Kimmy: So...which one of you is going down there? * Dawn: Uh, Rylie, of course! It's her house, so she's the one in charge. (pushes Rylie forward) Come on, girl. * Rylie: Uh, sure. Come on, Axel. Light the way. That's the brightest idea yet, huh? (The redheaded boy growls. Rylie takes his arm and after doing do, the glow goes away. Everyone else gasps.) * Lucas: Welp, the boy went out. * Rylie: Heh. Good one, Lucas! * Callie: Ronnie, give the boy one of them generically...gen...whatever! Give him one of them fruits you were talkin' about. * Axel: No! It tastes like metal! (They all heard a wooden creak deep inside the basement.) * Rylie: Ah! There's something in the basement! I'm not going down there! * Dawn: (taunts) Ooh! You're scared of the dark! * Callie: I think yer the one who's scared, Dawn! * Dawn: I'm not afraid of anything. * Axel: Boo. (Dawn screams and starts arguing with him, causing the others to chatter with worry. Pansy starts to tremble with fright.) * Pansy: THERE'S A GHOST IN THE BASEMENT!! (sobbing) * Rylie: Guys! We're running out of time! It's really important that...GUYS! (Everyone went silent, even Pansy.) * Rylie: Guys, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'll protect all of you! With my handy-dandy night vision goggles--- (pulls out said item) ---I can see anything in the dark! (She puts them on and starts to head down. She suddenly slips down the stairs.) * Leif: Rylie, are you okay? * Rylie: The bad news is, my goggles are just a toy, and do not really see in the dark! The good news is, they cushioned my face from the hard basement floor! * Kimmy: Hey! My video camera has a night vision setting. (Rylie swiftly comes back up, her goggles off her face.) * Rylie: Excellent! (takes camera) Now I'm ready for an adventure in the dark! * Ronnie: Hold on! You're not leaving us up here all alone, are you? I...I mean, we couldn't possibly let you go down there all alone. We should all go down together. As a group. Uh, right? * Rylie: Very well. I'll lead the way! --- (The basement; Rylie leads the way with Kimmy's camera as her guide.) * Rylie: (smiling) I know there isn't anything funny about this situation, but I do like dark humor. (gets serious) But seriously, you may want to stay close. There's no telling what could be lurking down here in the dark. * Pansy: I-Is someone touching my hand? (It turns out she's touching her own hands, which Dawn noticed.) * Dawn: (annoyed) You're touching your own hand. * Pansy: I don't like basements. (An eerie sound comes, frightening Pansy and Felix.) * Kimmy: What's that moaning?! (All except Rylie and Axel gasp; the former turns the camera to the source.) * Rylie: It's all right, everyone. It's just the pipe settling. (Then, they heard scratching from elsewhere.) * Callie: And where's that noise comin' from?! (Again, Rylie looks around and pauses when she finds the source.) * Rylie: Have no fear! It's just my cat Coco. (Coco is a brown cat with a blue collar. She turns and meows happily at her owner and friends. Then something else caught everyone's attention. It wasn't a sound, this time, but a smell. The purple-haired fashion boy covers his nose with his hands.) * Hiro: And what on Earth is that smell?! (Rylie turns to her left and spots something familiar, which she grins at.) * Rylie: It's just Coco's litter box. (Yet another noise gets everyone's attention, surprising them---a muffled squeal.) * Ronnie: What is that?! * Pansy: IT'S A GHOST! (All except Rylie start swimming around screaming.) * Rylie: I'LL SAVE YOU GUYS! (She charges forward and jumps out toward a full laundry basket. A cat's pained meowing can be heard, and everyone stops to look. Ronnie manages to find the circuit breaker and turns the lights back on himself.) * Leif: Rylie, I think you're hurting Coco. (The cat that jumped out from the laundry basket was not Coco, but it was another cat. This one has white fur with red patches on its body, and an orange collar---Jelly. Rylie digs her way out from the pile of clothes that have already been sprawled out. She saw Jelly and smiled.) * Rylie: Jelly! You silly girl, you scared us! Oh...the lights are on. Which means we can watch the season finale! (She jumps out of the basket and hurries to the living room. Once she got there, she grabs the remote and turns on the TV only to be find out that an episode of the "Terry And Pals" show has already shown the credits.) * Rylie: (shocked) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (lamenting, sitting on the couch) I can't believe we missed the season finale... (Her friends came in and saw how sad she is and felt really bad for her.) * Rylie: This is supposed to be a very fun day...but it's not. (Callie joins her.) * Callie: What do ya mean? Of course it was. The best thing about it is that we're all together. * Kimmy: But we can see it on TV someday, right? (Rylie looks up at her friends, and a smile appears on her face.) * Rylie: Of course. But there's just one thing, though. * Ronnie: What's that? * Rylie: You guys are the bestest friends ever! (outstretches arms) Bring it in! Hugs are great! You all deserved it! (They all come together for a group hug.) THE ENDCategory:Episodes